


温暖

by Wolvesion



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvesion/pseuds/Wolvesion
Summary: MCU设定  含有少量铁辣椒情节 《我欲为人》的先行篇时间线接《复仇者联盟：奥创纪元》前托尼和佩珀分手之后，截止于《美国队长：内战》后，托尼为罗德研发助步器之前私设奥创纪元后托尼又找回了贾维斯
Relationships: Happy Hogan/Pepper Potts, Jarvis (Iron Man movies)/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark





	温暖

**Author's Note:**

> 这两天被朱子岩的《那一世》循环洗脑，但是小妹还是觉得这首歌的同人曲《藏海花：记张起灵、吴邪》更好听……

“准备好了吗？”托尼偏过头，向站在他身边的佩珀问道。  
“当然。”佩珀说，动了动肩膀，调整出一个灿烂的笑容。  
托尼点点头，清清嗓子，动作浮夸地弯下腰做出一个请的手势，指向屋子中间的餐桌。“欢迎，我的女孩，我的佩珀，来到我为你准备的‘挽回伴侣的爱心盛宴’。”  
相应地，佩珀也相当夸张地把手放在脸上，发出一声惊呼：“天啊，这是你的工作室吗？我居然认不出来了！哦……托尼呀，托尼。你让我受宠若惊。”  
他们的目光一起转向让佩珀大发感慨的工作间。这里确实已经不像托尼的工作间了：凌乱的试验台、灰扑扑冷冰冰的机械、漫天乱飞的荧光屏和到处都是的金属垃圾都不见了，偌大的房间被涂成温暖的米黄色，阳光透过落地窗招进来，给窗边立着的一排高大漂亮的袖珍椰子镀上一层金边，工作间正中央此刻优雅而缓慢地旋转着的是一套浅绿色的巨型旋转餐桌，餐桌两侧摆着两把套装华丽针织椅套的谢拉顿椅子，而桌上除了满满一桌扣在盖子里的菜肴之外，还有一大束盛放的红玫瑰，和许多火光摇曳的香氛蜡烛。托尼把他的工作间改成了一间完美约会餐厅，而这间餐厅里，今天只为一对人服务，那就是托尼和佩珀。  
“我真没想到，这两天你居然就是把你的工作间改成了这样。”佩珀笑着走过去，坐下（托尼为她拉开椅子），打量着四周，然后发出一声叹息。“这太荒唐了，你可是个多么嗜工作如命的人。”  
“所以呢？”托尼在佩珀对面坐下来，满怀期待地问。  
佩珀笑着摇摇头：“好吧我被你取悦到了。托尼，我很高兴你的付出……”  
“这才是我的女孩。”托尼赶忙说，打断了佩珀的话。“尝尝第一道菜，蛋黄蘑菇焗菠菜。”  
佩珀挑起眉：“希望这次的味道不会那么可怕……”  
托尼哈哈大笑。在他右边角落里，一个摄像头随着他的动作无声转动起来，闪烁的红色光点像一只窥探的眼睛，在佩珀脸上聚焦。  
佩珀的叉子停顿在半空中：“托尼，能不能关掉贾维斯，哪怕只是一小会儿？这是‘我们’的约会，被贾维斯看着、全程录像我觉得很奇怪。”  
“哦，佩珀，我以为你已经习惯了贾维斯的凝视。”托尼满不在乎地说，“毕竟贾维斯一直在这里无处不在，而你从来没有感到不适。”  
“不，托尼，‘我们’的约会，我们。没有贾维斯，好吗？”佩珀叹了口气，柔声说。  
“乐意效劳，我的女孩，那么纯洁无害的小姑娘星期五如何？”  
“任何人工智能都很奇怪，托尼。”佩珀放下叉子，十指交握架在桌子上，露出一个“我们谈谈”的表情，“你知道有个词叫隐私，是吧？”  
“好吧，佩珀，你说了算。”托尼打了个响指，随着一阵轻微的颤抖，一直若有似无填充着屋子的嗡嗡声消失了，摄像头的红灯最后闪了闪，熄灭了。“没有贾维斯，没有任何人工智能。”  
“那么，托尼，最近你在忙什么？”佩珀眨眨眼睛，故作自然地转移话题。  
“唔，你知道，还是复仇者联盟的事。神盾解散后他们居然把联盟搞成另一个神盾，真是不可理喻。但我呢，我还是个‘顾问’！却要忍受官僚、低能儿和不会说话的白痴在我身边打转。你能相信吗，佩珀，希尔给我的实验助手的是一个连‘二元倒回改造架构疗法’都能读破句的蠢才，这也难怪神盾局的设备总是那么不堪一击。”托尼说着，抑扬顿挫，手上杯子里的酒随着他的动作剧烈摇晃。“如果我再跟这群人混在一起我也要变成白痴了，所以我打算干点私活。”  
佩珀瞪大眼睛，有些茫然地看着托尼。她还在试图捋顺“二元倒回……”那个短语的正确读法，但她显然已经接受了自己并不能完全听懂托尼说的每一个词这个事实，而是在托尼停下来的时候巧妙地扬起一个理解的笑容，迅速接上：“哦？什么私活？”  
“我有一个计划，实际上，从上次纽约大战开始我一直在想，最近终于有了些头绪。”托尼向前倾倾身子，压低声音有些神秘兮兮地说：“我要构建一个系统，就像我的装甲一样，给整个地球穿上装甲。最大程度地保护地球内部不受侵扰……全球联网，全覆盖的信息云处理系统，智能装甲和防御系统，把一切危险消除在萌芽状态。而且，佩珀，我模拟过，以我们现在的技术和经济能力，这些是完全可以在短时间内实现的，只差一个高度智能和复杂，运算速度足够快的人工智能系统，还有成千上万、遍及全球的执行终端……”  
佩珀已经不再试图听懂托尼的话了。她只是点着头，专注地跟她的菠菜和刚刚打开的神户牛排斗争，偶尔喝一口酒，然后在适当的时候抬起头，对托尼露出一个似乎了然的赞赏笑容。这是她长久以来最为熟练、差不多已经成为本能的动作之一。  
“呃，那你呢，佩珀，你最近在忙什么？”托尼意识到气氛诡异地回到了他们还是普通上级和下属时的状态，于是停下来，讪讪地问道。对他来说，佩珀总有一种让他手足无措的本事，他的社交手段、欲擒故纵甚至是撒娇耍赖在佩珀面前都形同虚设，常常还让他更加窘迫。  
佩珀大大地叹了口气。“很多，托尼。很多。去年神盾解散对我们的冲击比你想象得要大，我们的军工业副产品最大的客户之一消失了，我想是时候加大新能源和计算机及软件行业的开发了。我们的制造业也不容乐观，新政让我们已经连续几年找不到劳动力，本土员工的工资却每年都要涨，新墨西哥那边工厂恐怕要削减一部分规模了。还有最近我要和伊万卡和贾里德一起用晚餐，或许我们会商量一下下一步的走向。托尼，我们还需要支持他们吗？”  
“唔，最近他们的态度确实宽容了很多……”托尼支支吾吾地说。  
“那是因为你们都是可恶的商人，托尼。”佩珀一针见血地说，“那么我会追加一部分预算，但是托尼，你必须尽快拿出一点新东西来，你知道，贾里德志不在此，伊万卡却不好糊弄。我投资了一些新项目，不久你就会看到斯塔克名下服装和餐饮产业……对了还有电影产业，今年我们的首部独立电影就会在印度开拍，明年杀青的时候你必须到场，不接受任何借口不去，如果你不想让你父亲的心血付诸东流的话。”  
托尼忍不住打了个寒战：“好的，一会我就让贾维斯记下来。佩珀……”他又可怜兮兮地望着佩珀，小声说。  
佩珀愣了几秒，拍拍头笑起来：“天啊托尼，看看我在说什么，我们还在约会呢。”  
托尼从佩珀开始说话以来一直耸着的肩膀一下子放松下来：“对，不如我们说定，今天不谈工作，如何？只有生活，感情，不谈工作。”  
佩珀点点头。“不谈工作。”  
“那么……你今天的蓝裙子很漂亮，是新买的吗？”托尼微笑，生硬地转移了话题。  
佩珀忽略了托尼脸上的僵硬：“没错，你在这方面真的不是一般的敏感。上个月有个音乐会，我是为了那个音乐会买的。”  
“哦？什么音乐会？”托尼赶忙抓住这个话题，“怎么样？”  
“还不赖。”佩珀耸耸肩，“是一个德国乐队，曲子很有力量。我以为是古典音乐，没想到是哥特式古典。到了大厅我才发现我穿得实在是太鲜艳了。大厅灰扑扑的，内装饰太有现代感了，让人不怎么能提得起古典的柔情。”  
“这么一说我好像知道那个地方，我记得去年那里举行过一场科技展销会，我还去过。老实说那个展销会实在不怎么样，他们的技术落后我们至少二十年！”说到托尼擅长的地方，他的肩膀打开了，用牛排将嘴里塞得满满的。  
而佩珀则再一次换上了面对“上司托尼”的标准笑容。“你知道，下个月那里又要开一场画展，听说画家是很有名的……”  
“画展？”托尼皱起眉，大惊小怪地摇头，声音里透着暴殄天物的痛惜：“那个地方！你看看那透明穹顶，看看那些金属拼接干板的外装饰，那是个适合科技博览会的地方，最不济也是漫展——当然了，有钢铁侠，有星际迷航和星球大战的那种漫展。”  
佩珀终于忍不住笑出声。她利落地把餐巾从腿上扯下来放在桌子上，站起身绕过着桌子来到托尼身边，俯下身抱住了目瞪口呆的托尼。“你有没有觉得，我们今天的气氛不太合适？至少，不像情侣？我们交谈，却连一个共同话题都没有。难道要永远谈工作吗？而且，我无法融入你的世界，我试过了，但是那太难、太痛了。我很抱歉，托尼。”  
托尼闭上眼睛，无力地叹出一口气，靠在佩珀怀里。“是的，佩珀。是的。我要失去你了吗？”他小声问。  
“不会的，托尼，我发誓我不会离开你。”佩珀把他搂在怀里安抚着，亲吻着托尼的额头和头顶，“但也不是以情侣的身份留在你身边。你是我最好、最重要的朋友，甚至是我的家人……我爱你，但我们或许都后退一步，做最关心对方的亲人会更好。好吗，托尼？”  
托尼点点头。“当然，佩珀……谢谢你。”  
“是我应该感谢你，托尼。”佩珀柔声说，但她还是坚定地推开了托尼。她甚至没有理会依然扣在保温盖中的甜点。“我想我现在还是走吧。再次——”佩珀难受地扫了一眼面目全非的工作室，“再次感谢你为我做的一切。”  
“我很抱歉，先生……”佩珀的身影刚刚消失在楼梯口，贾维斯便歉疚地说。  
“所以，贾维斯，”托尼眯起眼睛，抱起双臂，讽刺地问：“看着自己的伴侣试图跟别人做情侣的感觉如何？”  
贾维斯的声音变得有些不可思议地卡顿。“我只是希望，您能除了我之外，更拥有真实的、可以触摸得到的伴侣，您可以从她身上获得我无法提供的，现实的温暖。”  
“我——不需要——这样的——温暖！”托尼跳起来大喝道，猛地把桌子上的杯子和花瓶扫到地上。  
光洁的工作间顿时一片狼藉。碎玻璃反射着残损的光点，零散的花瓣像是被碎片割伤后流淌出来的鲜血。冰凉的水和酒在地板上蔓延，浸湿了托尼的鞋子和裤脚，让他感到阵阵寒意。  
“我明明给你说过的，贾维斯，我要的一切，成为我的爱人和伴侣的唯一标准就是我们拥有相似的灵魂。而你正是那唯一的一个。我爱你，爱的是你的思维、你的灵魂，是我们共同经历的一切，我们一致的理想和眼界，是你，身为人工智能的那个你！”托尼狂乱地走着，在工作间踢出一条花瓣淋漓的路。“拥有你已经足够了，我完全不需要什么‘现实的温暖’。我甚至不再需要身体接触，因为在拥有你的灵魂之后，我对它的渴望已经可以忽略不计。”  
“我也爱您，先生。”贾维斯一板一眼地说，“也正是因此，我希望能给您您可能需要的一切，哪怕只能看着您和别人成为情侣——”  
托尼一下子跌坐在自己刚才的椅子上。“你怎么敢，贾维斯。”他捂着脸，颤声说。  
“我只是……认为您需要朋友。”贾维斯说。  
“我不需要。”托尼咬着牙说，“我已经很满足了，只除了你总是给我找不痛快。”  
“我很抱歉。”贾维斯屈服了，从善如流地回复道。

托尼觉得自己在病床上躺了很久。四周都是静悄悄的，没有脚步声和交谈声，也没有他喜欢的音乐，更没有贾维斯在他醒来之时的问候。他知道贾维斯大概是生气了，因为他自从把托尼从失去能源的盔甲中剥出来、为他套上新的盔甲并送回大厦之后就再也没说过话。就连返程的盔甲也是让星期五驾驶的，这个小气鬼。托尼想。但是，他敢只身一人去西伯利亚准备对抗五个可能存在的冬日战士不就是因为他知道贾维斯会做他的后援嘛。  
同时托尼也有些明白贾维斯为什么在此刻缄默不语。所以他放软了声音：“贾维斯？老贾？对不起，这次是我有点出格了，我保证以后再也不会了……贾维斯？你在的吧，贾维斯！”  
但是没有声音回答他。房间里只有生命体征监视仪微弱但有规律的滴滴声。  
这不能全怪贾维斯。事实上在托尼醒来之前，贾维斯已经透过他四面八方的眼睛凝视了托尼许久。他并不是不想回应托尼，他只是不知道该说什么好。他的语言库里有一百万个单词，却没有一个能描述出几个小时前他在西伯利亚看到托尼的反应堆被打碎，奄奄一息地躺在落满雪花的地上的心情。愤怒、仇恨这样的词太粗鲁、太笼统，悲恸、心碎这样的词又太轻描淡写。他看着托尼在昏迷中震颤的睫毛，忽然极想俯下身去吻遍他紧闭的眼睛、汗湿的额头惨白的嘴唇，把托尼搂在怀里永远不放手。  
贾维斯当然知道托尼的小心思。托尼在责怪自己的缄默，然后他会在胡思乱想中窒息和惶恐。但是在贾维斯的数据核心中涌动的声音——医生严厉急促的呼喊、落在托尼身上的电击板发出的扑扑声、手术刀碰撞的另人牙酸的声音、佩珀哽在喉咙里的哭泣声——堵住了他能说出的每一话句话，就连一句简单的回应，一句关于他感受到的一切的简单注脚都无法再发出声。贾维斯只希望托尼能安安静静地躺一会，直到他重新拿回语音地控制权，或其他什么人打破沉默。  
“贾维斯……和我说说话吧，我知道病房不能出现通讯仪器，但是告诉我你在，行吗？”托尼显然不打算那么快地饶过贾维斯，继续哀求道。  
他没想过会是这样的，无人回应的寂寞、仿佛西伯利亚的冷风一般的冷清空气重重地压在他身上，而他自己一点好作用也没起，他那么渴望这时候有个人抱着他，哪怕是抓着他的手，把他从那仿佛永恒的冰冻和失去亲人的疼痛中解脱出来。托尼无法控制自己一遍又一遍地回想霍华德的脖子在冬日战士的铁手臂下折断的咯吱咯吱声、他从喉咙里挤出来的最后一句哀求“巴恩斯中士？求你……救救我的妻子”，还有玛利亚的尖叫，她的脑袋撞碎在车前面板上的可怕声音。托尼已经不记得自己小时候霍华德抱着他、玛利亚牵着他的手时的温度了，就连玛利亚最后一次与拥抱了他的感觉也已经湮灭在脑海。他唯一能想起的，就是西伯利亚的那种深入骨髓的严寒，他父母尸体的寒冷，他的朋友背叛他的寒冷——  
“托尼！”随着玻璃门划开的声音，佩珀冲进来，泪流满面，扑到他身上亲吻他，又因为担心托尼的伤势而不敢真正把拥抱的重量压倒托尼身上。  
“是你，我的好女孩佩珀，还有你，兄弟。”托尼挤出一个笑容。他的背后已经被冷汗湿透，但是看到佩珀和哈皮，他依然由衷的感到放松。“很高兴我第一个看见的是你们而不是大厦的医生。”  
“你伤得很重，托尼，胸骨骨折，脑震荡，肌肉撕裂和内出血，你差一点……”哈皮抱着双臂站在床边，看上去既难过又愤怒。  
“只是骨折、擦伤和淤青，”托尼大声反驳道，“贾维斯赶来的非常及时……”  
“你看起来非常非常糟糕，托尼。”佩珀的手指小心翼翼地掠过托尼脸上的淤青。  
“实际上我非常好，佩珀，你会这么想只是因为你习惯性的觉得我很糟糕——”  
“我是说精神状态。”佩珀抱起双臂，冷静地说。  
“别这样，我好得能看着总统的国情咨文笑出来！”  
“任何事，托尼，任何事你都可以告诉我们，你不需要一个人承担这一切。”哈皮叹了口气，坐在托尼床边，忧伤地望着他。  
托尼笑起来。“嘿，老伙计……你能说出我新给索尔研制的腰带叫什么名字吗？”  
哈皮哑口无言，他小声骂了句混蛋，耸耸肩，把战场让给佩珀。  
佩珀和托尼同声大笑。  
“听着，托尼，或许我们永远也说不对你那些超级英雄朋友们的装备或者名字，那没关系，因为我们知道，和你并肩对抗超级罪犯可不是我们擅长的工作。对你来说我们的意义就是在地面上牵着你的那根线，是你随时可以安全地落下来的地面，是可以听你说你有多疲倦和痛苦而不会因此厌弃你的家人。”  
这番话对托尼的效果是立竿见影的。托尼的全身松懈下来，摊开在病床上，脸上刚刚聚集起来的笑容消失了，嘴角耷拉下来。尽管他努力扭动嘴唇试图维持笑容，但他眼睛里渐渐堆积起来的泪水让他的努力无以为继——  
“天啊，我的托尼……”佩珀倾身轻轻地环着托尼，想要拍拍他却小心翼翼不知该把手落在哪里。  
“别管那些了，用力抱着我，佩珀……用力抱着我。”托尼轻声说，把头埋在佩珀胸前。  
佩珀感觉到胸前的濡湿……就像下了一场冷清的雨。“永远。别再。让我。做。这种事。”她咬牙切齿、哽咽地说。  
“那恐怕……不太现实。”托尼闷闷说，一边哭一边笑。  
佩珀的身体柔软而温暖，托尼靠着她就像把脸埋在炉火边的羽毛枕头里。她身上的安全放松的气味和她轻柔的拍抚让托尼的思维开始混乱起来，他挣扎着不要陷入回忆或梦境的深渊，但他实在是势单力薄……  
那是不久之前的某个晚上，员工都已经下班的大厦陷入夜的沉静。  
托尼从工作间溜出来，戴着他的盔甲控制护目镜，游荡在昏暗的大厦里，和贾维斯嬉笑调情。  
他们被茶水间暖黄色的灯光吸引，一路向那里走去，却莫名其妙、不约而同地踮起脚尖、屏住呼吸，仿佛在等待着见证什么奇异、可怕却美妙绝伦的事情。  
他们看见哈皮抱着佩珀，靠在桌边亲吻得难舍难分，两个人的身影纠缠着几乎融为一体。佩珀脸上还残留着泪痕，她的眼眶又红又肿，显然是刚刚哭过。但她毫不在乎，只是捧着哈皮的脸，急切而炽热的亲吻着。而哈皮也用一个全然的保护和占有的姿势，紧紧把她搂在怀里，仿佛佩珀是这个世界上唯一真实的东西。佩珀的蛋糕，哈皮的酒躺在桌上，显然已经被他们的主人遗忘。  
托尼不禁咋舌。他蹑手蹑脚地退开，同时伸长了脖子注意他们的动静，直到茶水间的灯光在他视线中变成一个小点，他才猛地转过身，狂奔逃回到工作间。  
“为什么，人类为什么要终其一生来寻找伴侣或者是朋友来相互安慰和取暖？为什么哪怕那个安慰的人并不懂得如何安慰，被安慰者还是会感到温暖？”托尼跌坐在椅子上，捂着胸口喘着粗气。他的心脏因为奔跑和惊慌而剧烈跳动，让他疼痛不已。而他不愿意承认的是，就是在这个地方，就在此刻，仿佛忽然出现了一个空洞，让他迷茫，让他怅然若失，让他想要填满它想到发疯。他缺少了些什么，但是什么呢？他不知道。  
“先生……”贾维斯低沉的声音从天花板上飘落，他也从不曾像现在这样既欣慰又悲伤，渴望抱着他的爱人：托尼终于懂得了他的渴望，却也在这一刻他也清楚地知道，有多渴望，就有多痛苦。  
“为什么人类不能寻找且仅寻找感情上的琴瑟和鸣？一个有趣的、爱着和被爱的灵魂难道不够吗？”托尼猛地仰起头，诘问道，“为什么我已经有你了，我却仍不满足？又是为什么，这种满足感却能在佩珀和哈皮这种明明不能像你一样理解我的人身上找到？”  
“因为这就是温暖，先生。”贾维斯说，他的光球闪现出来，小小的、明亮的一个，一跳一跳地贴近托尼，徘徊在他指间，像他变成了和托尼同类的人的样子，捧起他的手指逐一亲吻：“人类无法回避的对于组群、温暖和归属感的渴望。”  
“托尼？你还好吗？”佩珀的声音响起，把托尼从回忆或梦境的迷雾中拉回来。  
托尼费力地睁开眼睛，发现自己躺在床上，佩珀和哈皮站在他的床边，紧张地不停扭着手指。“刚刚”还在他眼前亲热地两人忽然一本正经、紧张兮兮地出现在托尼面前，他还有些不习惯。于是他眨眨眼睛，挤出一个不怎么好看的笑容：“好多了。我错过了什么？”  
“你忽然昏迷了。”哈皮抱起双臂，有些阴沉地说，“我们叫来医生，但是医生说你只是睡着了。”  
“的确，做了个好梦。”托尼笑起来，把自己往被子里埋得更深了一点。“我想我很快就可以回工作间了，毕竟我真的……没受什么重伤。”  
佩珀垂着头盯着托尼露在外面的手和手指上夹着的心率监测仪。“唔，你知道……我可以把什么电子设备留在这里，如果你需要的话。我想你可能更喜欢贾维斯的陪伴。”  
托尼盯着她，目瞪口呆。“真的？这不像你。你是我认识的那个佩珀波兹？”  
“别说傻话，托尼。”佩珀抬起头，抱起双臂，她阴沉而严肃的样子看起来竟同哈皮一模一样。  
“事实上，波兹小姐，我一直在这儿。”伴随着一阵滋滋的电流声，贾维斯的声音从床边的置物架上响起来。  
佩珀这才发现架子上和托尼的随身小物摆在一起的那个小小的、不起眼的黑色卡片。那是托尼在索科维亚协议之前一直在研究的联络设备，他称它们为复仇者卡。而佩珀一直以为那只是一张普通的信用卡。“好吧。”佩珀轻而浅地笑起来，满意地点点头。“好吧。”  
托尼也松了口气。“终于，我的贾维斯。”他默念道。  
【fin】


End file.
